


It's August 10th !

by smuffstories



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuffstories/pseuds/smuffstories
Summary: my blog: https://smuffstories.dreamwidth.org/





	It's August 10th !

**Author's Note:**

> my blog: https://smuffstories.dreamwidth.org/

Title: It's August 10th !

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: Fluff

It’s August 10th which means it’s Yuto birthday, Yama woke up in the morning and he was so excited for his boyfriend birthday he made him a cake and bought him a gift he bought that gift two months ago, yup he was planning for this for months! He took his phone and called Yuto: “don’t forget about tonight ”  
“ok ok don’t worry I won’t forget ” that was the third time Yama call Yuto and remind him about tonight.  
It’s 6 pm now,Yama took a quick shower and wore his clothes then he took his gift and the cake and waited for Yuto in the restaurant , Yama waited for him 30 minutes and Yuto still didn’t come Yama took his phone from his pocket and called Yuto “where are you? ” Yama said angirly  
“ah sorry baby I’m with my family right now ”  
“what?”  
“so sorry I….”  
Yama interrupt him by saying out loud : “what do you mean you’re with your family! I’m waiting here for 30 minutes!”  
“I’m sorry baby I promise I’ll make it up to you ”  
“no no! I hate you we’re done ” and he closed the line before Yuto complete his words. Yama took the gift and the cake and went to his house and throw them on the table and started crying, Yuto tried to call Yama many times but Yama didn’t answer  
_“whyis he doing this to me?”_ Yama asked himself while he was crying .  
On the other side Yuto was celebrating with his family but his mind was busy thinking about his boyfriend _“he must be crying right now because of me ”_ he said to himself while he was holding his phone.  
_“God I think I should go”_ when Yuto was about to go his mother grabbed his hands and said: “where are you going? We didn’t open the gifts yet”  
“God mom I told you Yama is waiting for me he must be mad right now”  
“it’s ok he can wait we’re your family”  
“and he’s my boyfriend ”  
“are you trying to say that your boyfriend is more important than your family?”  
_“yes ”_ Yuto said in his mind.  
“why you didn’t tell me before that you want to celebrate my birthday with all the family members ”  
“I wanted to make it a surprise for you ”  
“yeah Yama want to make it surprise for me too he talked to me 3 three times this morning” “stop talking about him and come , everyone is waiting ”  
Yuto sighed and went with his mom, everyone was so happy when they cut the cake with Yuto and give him gifts , Yuto was happy too but at the same time he was thinking about Yama, after they finished eating the cake Yuto quickly stand up and said “sorry everyone I’m going ”  
“where are you going it’s still early why you don’t sleep here ”  
“just leave him alone he’s going with his boyfriend ” his mother said.  
“aah teenagers ” his dad replied.  
“mom dad I can hear you, I’m not a teenager I’m 23 now for God sake” Yuto said while he was wearing his shoes.  
Yuto looked at his watch and said:“ it’s 11:30 I hope I can make it " When he arrived to yama’s apartment he open the lights and said: "yamachan are you here?” Yama throw a pillow and said: “get out I don’t want to see your face ”  
“come on don’t be like that I said I’m sorry”  
“if sorry fix everything then why there is police?”  
“God Yama stop using this sentence it’s old and stupid ”  
“if you think I’m old and stupid then why are you dating me?”  
“ God Yama don’t be like that stop being dramatic ”  
“you think I’m dramatic too?you’re the worse ” he loudly said then he thorw his face into the pillow.  
Yuto got closer to Yama and put his hands on yama’s hair saying “come on Yama don’t…. ” Yama pushed his hands and said “don’t touch me ”  
“come on baby I told you I was with my family I told you to come with us so all of us can celebrate together ”  
“no I told you I want only the two of us to be alone together, but you don’t understand you don’t understand anything Yuto because you’re stupid and you don’t love me anymore "  
Yuto sighed and stand up saying : "God looks like you gonna be like that until morning, if you gonna still be like this I’m not gonna waste my time I’m going to see the gifts you bought it for me ”  
Yama got up and said: “no no don’t touch them it’s not yours I didn’t bought you anything because I hate you ”  
when Yama went to take the gift from yuto’s hands he stumble with the bed sheets and he was about to fall on the ground but Yuto catch him before he fall, they looked at each other eyes for seconds then Yama blusehd and rolled his eyes away , Yuto laughed and kissed his cheeks Yama pouted and said: “that’s why I hate you ”  
Yuto hugged him and said: “I love you so much Yama Chan ” Yama blushed and softly saying : “happy birthday.. ”  
Yuto looked at the clock and said: “ah yokkata it’s 11:45 my birthday didn’t finish yet ” “yeah ” Yama said while he still buried his face in yuto’s chest.  
“you’re not mad now right? ”  
“yeah.. But don’t do that again ”  
Yuto kissed yama’s head and hugged him tighter saying : “let’s celebrate there is still time left the day didn’t end yet ”  
“no need.. You already eat the cake with your family just go and open the gift ”  
“no I want to eat what yamachan made for me because your cook is the best thing in the whole world ” Yama blushed and said: “ok then.. ”


End file.
